


[Podfic of] This Ain't A Fairy Tale

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the happy ending fell apart, Glitch ended up lost and alone in the Realm of the Unwanted. When you're down to half a brain, it makes it really hard to hold onto what's real, and no matter how real it feels like Cain was, how much he thinks he remembers him, he can't be sure. But if he never had Cain, then he's not sure he ever had anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Ain't A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Ain't A Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521223) by [Whreflections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections). 



Title: This Ain't A Fairy Tale

 

warnings: for Dub-con

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Cain/Glitch, Glitch/Original Male character

Author: Whreflections

Music used: Anna Ternheim - No, I Don't Remember

Time: 31:08

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/This%20ain't%20a%20fairy%20tale.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
